international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Lopez
Chris Lopez (May 28, 1986) is an American professional wrestler, signed to IWE under the ring name Seth Rollins. He was the inaugural NXT Champion. Lopez previously performed under the ring name Tyler Black. Lopez also was a former FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion, FCW 15 Champion and FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with Richie Steamboat and is the first FCW Grand Slam Champion, the most decorated FCW star in its history. He is best known for his time in Ring of Honor, where he is a former ROH World Champion. He has competed in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (where he is a former World Tag Team Champion), Scott County Wrestling, AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined, Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, the National Wrestling Alliance, and Wrestling Society X. In several promotions, Black was the tag team partner of Jimmy Jacobs, with the team known as Doin' It For Her. He was once a member of The Age of the Fall along with Jacobs, and several other wrestlers. Professional wrestling career Early career (2005–2006) Independent promotions (2007–2010) Ring of Honor Age of the Fall (2007–2009) :Main article: The Age of the Fall]] Singles star (2009–2010) World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–2012) NXT Champion and the Shield (2012–present) :Main aricle: The Shield In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''God's Last Gift'' / Small Package Driver (Fisherman DDT followed into a small package, sometimes from the top rope) **''Paroxysm'' (Spinning lifting inverted DDT) **Corkscrew 450° splash **Superkick, sometimes preceded by a turnbuckle powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Belly to back suplex lifted and twisted into a reverse STO **Diving splash **Fireman's carry facebuster **Inverted hurricanrana **Multiple kick variations ***Big boot ***Drop ***Jumping corkscrew roundhouse **Running shooting star press **Springboard clothesline **Standing moonsault *'Managers' **Lacey **Rain **Allison Wonderland **Mr. Milo Beasley *'Entrance themes' **"The Haunted" by Walls of Jericho Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Intense Division Championship (1 time) *'All-American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **AAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Marek Brave (1) and Jimmy Jacobs (1) *'Florida Championship Wrestling / NXT Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FCW 15 Championship (1 time) **Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Richie Steamboat **NXT Championship (1 time) **Gold Rush Tournament (2012) **Jack Brisco Classic Tournament (2011) **First FCW Grand Slam Champion *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling' **MCPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Marek Brave *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Jacobs *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'17' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jimmy Jacobs **Survival of the Fittest (2009) *'Scott County Wrestling' **SCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Entertainment' **IWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) **IWE United States Championship (1 time, current) **IWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Roman Reigns External Links